The present disclosure relates to a fastening system for securing a patient support in an emergency vehicle and, more particularly, for securing a cot to the floor of an emergency vehicle.
Current fastening systems for securing a cot in an emergency vehicle include floor mounts, often referred to as “antler” anchors, tilt trays, and movable loading arms. Floor mounts are tubular structures configured for engagement by a head end cot attachment of a cot and are anchored to the floor of the emergency vehicle. Floor mounts are typically mounted inward of the opening of the emergency vehicle, near the rear of the emergency vehicle compartment.
Tilt trays include a base or track upon which a tiltable tray is movably mounted for movement between a first position within the emergency vehicle compartment and an extended loading or unloading position, with a portion of the tray extended outwardly from the rear opening of the emergency vehicle.
Cot fastening systems with movable loading arms typically include a track upon which loading arms are movably mounted, also for movement between a first position within the emergency vehicle compartment and an extended loading or unloading position, with at least a portion of the loading arms extended outwardly from the rear opening of the emergency vehicle.